The Dragon Wears leather
by KiraraCutie
Summary: Riku moved to Hallow Bastion to start as a news editor. But the only job he can get is working as a magazine assistant for Fallen Angel. But this magazine isn't Riku style and on top of that he then falls for the magazine’s top model. Soiku, AkuRoku, Zemy


**Title:** The Dragon Wears leather

**Summery:** Riku just moved to Hallow Bastion to start a new life as a newspaper editor. But the only job he can get is working as a magazine assistant for Hallow Bastion's Fallen Angel. Too bad this magazine and its style, is everything Riku isn't, and on top of that he then falls for the magazine's top model. [Soiku [AkuRoku [Zemyx

**Co-Author** – Tysonkaiexperiment

**Idea:** Got the idea for this when I was watching 'The Devil Wears Prada' (hence the title) because when Miranda is shown for the first time it made me think of Sephiroth. But then I told Tke; she gave her opinion and started to grow. So thanks Tke for the help I give you credit for this story as well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the charters. Like a producer doesn't own the actors.

* * *

_6:00 AM _

The morning-set alarm clock rings its head off shrilly and a figure pulls themselves out from the covers, rubbing sleep from his aqua eyes and running his hand through his sliver hair. He stretched his sleeping muscles while walking to the bathroom, yawning and moaning at the loss of sleep. After taking a steaming hot shower and changing into a pair of black slacks, black dress shoes, and a nice button up shirt. He put on a brown overcoat and went to wake up his still sleeping roommate.

" Leon, time to get up." Riku walked over to the lump in the bed covers and poked it.

Nothing happened.

" Leon come on get up you have to get to wo-ah!" Riku dogged the flying lamp, alarm clock, and sword being thrown at him.

"Get the fuck out Riku."

"Leon I only came to wake you up for your job. It's 7:00 AM!"

"Shit!!" Leon jumped out of bed to get ready. And Riku watched in amusement, as Leon got ready, mumbling curses as he went. "Weren't you the one who told me that this person doesn't tolerate tardiness?"

"Riku not now, and if where you, I'd get to your interview."

"Hey you're the one who started it. With all the, 'a dragon dressed in leather blah blah'. Dude you should just quite if its so horrible."

"Yeah I'm also the one who got you this interview. I'm leaving now!" Leon started to run out.

"There's an egg in a basket for you to eat on your way!" Riku shouted.

"Thanks!" He called back.

"Un-huh." Was all Riku said, as he continued to get ready.

_7:56 AM _

After catching the red line to go downtown, Riku made it to the tall building where his new job was suppose to be. Fallen Angel was in big bold letters on the top of the building, taking a deep breath, Riku made his way to the building. He walked in, signed the guest sheet received a pass and headed for the 15th floor like he'd been ordered to do some time earlier.

He asked desk attendant there for Tidus Mince.

"Riku Umino?" Asked a voice from behind.

"Yes." Riku turned around and came faced with a black clad, spiked dirty blond. And was shocked, to say the least, at what he was wearing.

The blond was wearing a pair of baggy pants with studded belts hanging to one side, the pants where tucked into lace up black boots. His top was just a simple dark blue t-shirt and a pair of black wristbands, around his neck was a simple black choker. His face had a slight bit of make up with the brown eyeliner, highlighting his blue eyes and three left ear piercings.

"Nice to meet you, follow me." The blond said as he turned around and walked down a hall. Riku did as he was told. "Now you're taking the place of second assistant. The last six got fired. Couldn't handled the pressure, think you can?" He looked behind him, straight into Riku's eyes.

"Un… well yes… I've been editor and chief for a local newspaper where I'm from." Riku offered.

"Don't tell me, pretty boy, I'm not the one you have to impress."

"Uh—pret—? Uh, who's… who's the one I have to impress?"

"You applied for this job and don't know who you're working for? Ha, that's rich! Let's just say, kid, that after a **_year_** of working here you can get any editorial position in any magazine you want."

"Any?" Riku blinked, and Tidus nodded. "Wow."

"Yeah, so many would _kill_ to be you right now."

As Tidus walked and Riku followed, they passed by clothing racks, people ducking in and out of doors pulling carts and more racks of random clothes.

They'd come to a stop at two large glass doors that had two desks and another set of doors that Riku guessed lead to a private office.

"Well thanks for this opportunity, for this consideration."

Tidus stopped and turned around and gave a small chuckle. "You know, you have to have _some_ interest in this magazine, and its fashion."

"And you say that why?" Riku blinked, confused.

"I say it because-"

_Estuans interius  
Ira vehementi _

Tidus managed to take out and flip his wrist while looking at his cell phone at the same time, then began to turn pale. "… No. No, no, fuck!"

**A car pulled onto the sidewalk.**

Tidus ran over to his desk and dialed a number. "He's early, warn everyone."

Just then a blond also dressed in black walked through the door, of anther hall. This worker was dressed in baggy black cargo pants that were being held up with a checkered belt and was tucked into his boots. He was wearing a white button up shirt covered with a black vest, the sleeves of the white shirt rolled up, showing a checkered wristband on the left, and black glove on the other. His blue eyes brought out by the black eyeliner, even from behind fake thick-rimmed glasses they were gorgeous. On his head, to finish his outfit, was a pinstripe fedora.

He placed a Starbucks mocha blend drink and small book on Tidus's desk.

"I though he was coming in at 9." Said the confused blond.

"Well, Roxas, I just got a text from his driver and his hair stylist cut an inch to much."

'Roxas' nodded and headed to the other hall before turning, stopping and asking. "Who's the stiff?" he asked, addressing Riku.

"Riku Umino, he's applying for the second assistant position."

"I'm Roxas an art director." Roxas looked Riku over, and smirked adding a 'good luck' before turning around. He opened the glass door a few steps away and walked down the hall, while screaming, "Okay people, hide your kickers."

There was a pause.

Then…

People ran.

**A tall figure exited the car, one spotless black leather boot at a time. **

Riku watched as Tidus grabbed a wine glass from the small kitchen near the main office and snagged a bottle of red wine from the fridge. People where throwing away unfinished breakfasts, clearing off tables of art clippings and placing up concept boards, one girl exchanging comfortable walking shoes for ankle heel boots while running to her post, and another was reapplying eyeliner using a webcam.

Tidus then came running back to his desk and got a stack of 10 magazines off his desk, ran back, and spread them out on the desk with the wine glass safely away from the magazines.

**With a book in hand titled Fallen Angel, the man walked through the lobby of the building, sliver hair seeming to float behind him as he walked. **

Tidus was running back and clearing off his desk. He grabbed a pad of paper and a pen, then was out the glass doors yet again.

Riku didn't know what to do.

**The man walked to the elevators, heading for the first one open. The employee who was in that elevator swiftly stepped out, staying out of the man's way. "Sorry sir." Came the mumble as the man tried to get away as fast as possible. **

_8:00 AM _

The elevator reaches the 15th floor and opens. Standing there is a tall man about 6' with flowing silver hair extending to down to the hips. He was wearing black leather gloves as well as matching leather cloak. Showing fitting black t-shirt and thigh-fitting, slight baggy pants, his boots had reached to his knees. Taking off his small, square-shaped sunglasses you could see his eyes where a chilling color of cyan and green.

"Move your ass." Tidus whispers as he dodged a worker that was picking up articles of clothing he'd dropped.

Tidus came to a skidding stop as Sephiroth thrust the black book into the blond's arms.

"Why is it so hard for Angel Cuts to get me Xaldin?" Came the deep voice's mocking question.

"They are completely hopeless; he was confirmed for you last night. I'm sorry." Tidus handed him a clipboard.

"Sorry is just an excuse to make the same mistake again." A glare.

"Yes sir." Tidus shrunk slightly, though Riku could tell he tried not to show it.

They began to walk away from the elevator and Riku had no choice but to follow.

"Now tell Marluxia, that girl he sent me for the Arabian layout sucks. I wanted clean, athletic, smiling and she was dirty, tired and paunchy. Tell Vexen Kors yes for his party and R.S.V.P. Have my driver drop me off by 9:30 and picked up 9:45 I don't want any dilly-dally. Then phone Aeris at Gold Saucer, tell her no for the 100th time, fruit tarts out, dark chocolate tart with cherry filling, yes. I want reservations for the Golden Chocobo tonight, and tell Zexion the pictures he sent for the female soldiers are unattractive. Find me a slim one, is that so hard? What about the one hero chick Rifa? Fifa? Tifa? And call Roxas in with his second cover shoot of Kairi with the plaid skirts, think she's lost weight yet?"

Tidus wrote all that was said with speed and accuracy, Riku was amazed anyone could write so fast.

"What's that thing?" Sephiroth asked.

Tidus looked behind him at Riku, exactly where Sephiroth had been pointing. "That would be the person Leon recommended for your second personal assistant. I was just about to interview him."

"No, I will do that. Send him in, that's all." Sephiroth said as he waved hand and began to retreat into his office.

"Um, yes sir." Tidus walked out. "Lucky break kid he want to see ya, go on in."

"Um… now?" Riku blinked.

"No, two weeks from tomorrow. Yes, now!"

Riku got up with his resume and briefcase, slowly heading towards the doors that would possibly lead to his fate.

"Stop!" Riku stopped as Tidus walked up to him. "Give me that." Tidus pulled the case from Riku's hands and chucked it across the room. "Go."

Riku sighed and walked into the office. Sitting at the dark oak desk, looking at a magazine, and sipping the red wine was the editor of the magazine, "Sephiroth."

The first words out of the man's mouth were, "Who are you?"

"Uh… hi I'm Riku Umino, just graduated from college."

"And you're here why?" He asked as he placed on his reading glasses and picking up another magazine.

"I think you could do a great job as your second assistant."

"Once again, why are you _here_?" Sephiroth asked again, not wanting to be lied too.

"I really need this job, and I wanted to become a journalist."

Sephiroth looked Riku over, he snorted then flipped through a few pages of the magazine. "You haven't even read or heard of Fallen Angel have you?"

"Uh… no." Riku gulped, "It wasn't shipped to where I was from."

"Nor have you ever heard of me?"

"No…"

"...And you have no sense of fashion...except for the hair…"

"I think that depends on..."

"No, no, that wasn't a question." Sephiroth's gaze slid over Riku, and the boy shivered.

"Well I was the chief editor of Twilight Daily. I won a national competition for college."

"That's all." Sephiroth said waving off Riku as if he were nothing.

Riku was shocked, but not surprised some how. He turned and started to walk out the door.

"Okay. you're right, this is not my style. I don't know fashion, but at least I'm smart and can work hard…" he answered, not looking back.

That moment Roxas came in with a folder. "These are the exclusive for Xigbar and Larxene, but the problem is that hat clashes with what she's wearing and she looks like a bartender."

"Thanks." Riku said, ignoring the blinking Roxas and walked out. "For nothing." He whispered, making his way down the hall and towards the elevators.

Riku had made it down to the lobby of the building by the time something happened.

"Riku!!"

He turned around and standing there was Tidus, Riku's briefcase in hand, motioning to come with him.

Riku _had_ gotten the job as Sephiroth's second assistant, and now was in for a world he's _never_ known.

* * *

KC: Please tell what you think. 


End file.
